


Eurolove

by wwwzing



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: Gay Male Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:45:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwwzing/pseuds/wwwzing





	Eurolove

The pre-Eurovision event finally finished. Imri was so tired but he accepted to sign loads of autographs for the fans who where waiting for him. After a long signing session a cute boy approached him.  
"Harel, nice to meet you."  
"Imri, nice to meet you. Wait, you're Harel Skaat, yeah?"  
"Exactly.."  
"So you've experienced the Eurovision.."  
"Yeah, of course. You will like it."  
"I think I'm gonna work out in the hotel gym now. But then, Would you like to have a little chat?"  
"Well, I was about to do the same.."  
"Interesting. Let's go together."  
That smile was definitely killing him. He was so handsome and charming.  
Imri was enjoying watching Harel working out while talking to him, and so was Harel".  
The chat lasted so long and then they decided to meet in Imri's room after having had a shower.  
The door bell rang.  
"It's me, Harel".  
With a lot of excitement, Imri opened the door. Harel was wearing blue trousers and a grey shirt, which was a bit unbottoned.  
Imri was wearing the usual blue jeans and a grey t-shirt which could make Harel see his trained chest. Imri was growing in excitement and wanted to see what was hiding under that shirt. And so was Harel, which then iterrupted the silence saying "Woah, it seems like your workout brings some huge results .."  
"Oh yes, but I think I can do better.."  
"But you're okay, bud"  
"I don't think so"  
"Oh, c'mon, take it off and then we'll see"  
Without even thinking, Imri took his shirt off and was expecting Harel to do the same:  
"And what about you?"  
In the meanwhile Harel did the same and Imri now was enjoying watching his strong ripped six-pack:  
"Wow, mate, you look awesome".  
"So do you"  
Harel suddenly touched Imri's wide chest and he didn't object. Then Imri began caressing every single abs of Harel, which didn't complain.  
They suddenly stare at each other. The chemistry between them was so powerful... and exciting. Imri decided to kiss Harel passionately and then said: "I would'nt mind having another shower... with you"


End file.
